


The Lore of the Achievement Hunters

by General_Elise



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Female Jack Pattillo, GTA AU, M/M, Multi, Some Fluff, They're all protective of each other, This is just describing all their different characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25059238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/General_Elise/pseuds/General_Elise
Summary: Fiona asked for lore stories, and lore stories she shall receive. I’ll be doing all 11 Achievement Hunters, and I’ll be writing whenever I can.
Relationships: Gavin Free/Lindsay Tuggey Jones/Michael Jones, Gavin Free/Michael Jones, Jack Pattillo/Geoff Ramsey, Jeremy Dooley/Ryan Haywood, Trevor Collins/Alfredo Diaz
Kudos: 8





	1. James Ryan Haywood

James Ryan Haywood has 4 main “characters” he’s known for. The Vagabond, The Mad King, The Dark God, and Detective Roger Davis. The Vagabond, known for his murder sprees, weapon skills, brawn, and accosiation with the Fake A.H. Crew. The Mad King, known for his cruelty to animals, his sadistic plans, and power over animals. The Dark God, known for his power over people and weird face. Detective Roger Davis, known for his deception, trickery, and position in the Los Santos Police Department. They’re what James Ryan Haywood was known for in prison. Almost every job he did, he did it with his Battle Buddy, Jeremy Dooley. People feared him in the prison, and no one went near him, except for his associates. No one, except for his Battle Buddy, knew his name, not even the prison guards. And even then, his Battle Buddy only knew his middle name, not his first. He never failed a job, and always got away from the police, except once.  
“Rimmy, we gotta get outta here, quickly. People won’t hire me as much and I won’t make more money.” Ryan said, pacing in front of Rimmy in their cell.  
“Vaga, we are fine. The Fake A.H. Crew will get us outta here soon, there is no need to panic.” Rimmy replied, sitting calmly on the bed.   
“Are you sure? We’ve only done one heist together!”   
“I’m quite sure. I’m so sure, in fact, I bet after the next heist we do with them, they’ll give us the option to stay in the Penthouse.” Rimmy replied and stood up, causing Vaga to stop pacing.   
“If you say so Rimmy. You know I trust you.” Vaga replied, looked down at his partner. They’re very different heights, which made things awkward at first, but they got used to it. Rimmy sat back down on the bed once Vaga stopped pacing, and Vaga sat right next to him. Vaga just started to think about how in the world did he get to where he is now.   
As a child, Ryan always liked horror films and things like that. He was always drawn to a life as a serial killer. By High School, he was murdering random people and hiding the bodies, making sure no one found them. Even in college, he was doing that, and getting a theater major. By the end of college, he was a murderer for hire, never messing up and always escaping. HE moved to Los Santos. He started to create a personality for himself, the Vagabond. Known for his skull make-up, his skull mask, and for his blue and black leather jacket.   
One time, he was asked to murder some animals from local farms and bring back their parts, so he did just that, and he found that enjoyable as well. That started a new character as well, the Mad King. When someone saw the cracked crown, kilt, and suit jacket with a bow-tie, people ran in the other direction. No one knew the Mad King and the Vagabond were the same person.   
Soon after, Rimmy Tim and the Vagabond met on a job. Ryan’s employer sent two people on the same mission because he didn’t have faith in either of them, which angered them, and caused Ryan to kill his employer. The two bonded after that, and were hired for jobs together. They called themselves the Battle Buddies. Ryan even told Jeremy his name, but only his middle and last name.   
One job required one of them to go undercover, and they agreed it should be Ryan because he has a theater major and was deceptive. Jeremy helped him create a fake Detective badge. His fake name was Detective Roger Davis, and Ryan loved the personality so much, he used it to corrupt the Los Santos Police Department even after the job was done. When the LSPD found out, it was too late. Ryan did a whole lot of damage, and the LSPD put out a warning to not trust Detective Roger Davis, but some people called him for his assistance. Detective Roger Davis was known for his brown fedora, tie, and jacket. He was charming, and it was easy to fall under his spell, but he would murder you in a heartbeat.   
When Rimmy Tim and the Vagabond were called out on a job, it required a strong persona, and Ryan agreed. He became the Dark God. He was known for half his face being completely black with a purple eye, kilt, and suit jacket and tie. Los Santos thought that the Dark God was the Mad King evolved, and they were right. He became feared on all his fronts.  
Soon, the tales of the Vagabond and Rimmy Tim came to Geoffs attention, and he scheduled a meeting with them to add them to his crew.


	2. Jeremy Dooley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy's turn! If you think I missed a character let me know and I'll find a way to put it in.

Jeremy Dooley has 2 main “characters” he goes by. Rimmy Tim and the Blood God. Rimmy Tim, known for white cowboy hat with an orange shirt, purple blazer, yellow jeans, and black boots. He kept a pistol on him at all times, always changing where it was on him. He was very short, 5’4” at most. He was very agile, and was a hard target to hit, but he also had sniper skills. He was a natural in all areas. If you saw a purple and orange car or bike zoom right past you, it was Rimmy Tim, heading to his next job. The Blood God was known for draining all the blood from his victims, dismember them, or sacrificing them. He wore a white shirt, gray jeans, black boots, and his face was half green with black eyes. A lot of people say that his face reminded them of someone who was half zombie. He was also short. He had a black backpack with empty jars, carried a machete on his belt, and kept syringes in his pockets and backpack. If you walked the alleys of Los Santos alone, he’d find you. Similar to Ryan, no one knew that Rimmy Tim and the Blood God were the same person. Jeremy Dooley had a partner, the Vagabond, or as Jeremy knows him, Ryan Haywood. Rimmy Tim has only failed a few jobs, and never failed once he partnered up with his Battle Buddy, until now.   
“Rimmy, we gotta get outta here, quickly. People won’t hire us as much and we won’t make more money.” Ryan said, pacing in front of Rimmy in their cell.  
“Vaga, we are fine. The Fake A.H. Crew will get us outta here soon, there is no need to panic.” Rimmy replied, sitting calmly on the bed.   
“Are you sure? We’ve only done one heist together!”   
“I’m quite sure. I’m so sure, in fact, I bet after the next heist we do with them, they’ll give us the option to stay in the Penthouse.” Rimmy replied and stood up, causing Vaga to stop pacing.   
“If you say so Rimmy. You know I trust you.” Vaga replied, looking down at his partner. They’re very different heights, which made things awkward at first, but they got used to it. Rimmy sat back down on the bed once Vaga stopped pacing, and Vaga sat right next to him. Rimmy looked at his partner and realized he was in deep thought, and soon he was too.   
Born in Boston, he was always interested in crime, and acrobatics. By middle school he was a master at gymnastics and always got first place in competitions. By high school he was taking weapon classes, learning out to use acrobatics to help with his weapon skills. By college he was a murder for hire, and was taking art classes so he could forge fake I.D.’s and other things like that. Once he was out of college, he had made enough money to go to Los Santos and make himself a mercenary. He was known as Rimmy Tim, with his white cowboy hat, orange shirt, purple blazer, yellow jeans, and black boots. He only failed his job a few times, and when he did, he killed his employer as well.   
A few months later, Jeremy realized his love for blood, and watching people bleed, so he made himself a new persona, the Blood God. If he found anyone walking down alleyways alone at night, he’d take his machete, and cut all their limbs off. Then he’d take his syringes, and take all the blood out of their bodies, and fill his jars with it. If you were really unlucky, he’d kidnap you and take you to one of his warehouses to be sacrificed. He used this to relieve stress, and he also really liked the taste of blood.   
One time, on a job, he met someone who had gotten the same job as him. He had heard tales of him before, the Vagabond. Apparently, their employer didn’t have faith in either of them. This made both of them mad, and Vagabond killed their employer. After that, they bonded. They did jobs together, and Jeremy even learned his name. Ryan Haywood. Jeremy honestly started to catch feelings for his partner in crime, but he doubted Ryan swung that way.   
Soon, Jeremy told Ryan about how he wasn’t just Rimmy Tim, but the Blood God as well. Ryan laughed, and told him he was the Vagabond, Mad King, and Dark God. Then, they both laughed, and showed each other how they did what they did as the Blood God and the Dark God.   
When Geoff heard about them, he immediately scheduled a meeting for the Battle Buddies to join his crew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, next is Team Nice Dynamites Michael


	3. Michael Jones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael's turn!

Michael Jones has 2 main “characters” he is known for. Mogar, and the Warrior God. Mogar was known for his explosives. The Warrior God was known for his armor and sword. Mogar wears a brown leather jacket with a wolf on the back, blue jeans, and black boots. He has short, red, curly hair, freckles, and brown eyes. Known for his work with explosives, and never hesitates to fire a bullet. If you betray him, you are begging for him to kill you. The Warrior God wore armor that was a bright light blue, and had a sword that was the same color of his armor. He didn’t wear a helmet, and has red curly hair, freckles, and brown eyes. The Warrior God always killed by decapitation, nothing else. He was only hired a few times. Some people believe he is the same person as Mogar, but they aren’t believed. He met his partner in crime online, the Golden Boy asking him if he could join Mogar on his kills, and Michael accepted, and now you can barely find them apart from each other. Once Mogar joined the Golden Boy, he hasn’t failed a mission, and he intends to keep it that way.   
“Come on Gavin!” Mogar said, pacing behind a chair that was occupied.   
“Give me a break, Michool, I’m trying hard here, I just don’t know which bloody prison they’re in!” Gavin replied, typing furiously, “Maybe you could go get Matt, I bet he’d help too!”   
“Fine, I’m going.” Michael replied, but just walked out of the room and sat on the floor, letting his mind wander for ideas, and ended up going through his past.   
As a child, Michael was always drawn to explosives, and living in New Jersey, they were quite easy to find. By freshman year, he knew how to handle explosives, and had his own explosives with his own signature ingredients. He ended up giving himself the name of “Mogar” and wrote the name at the scenes of his crimes. He never finished high school, leaving in the middle of junior year and moving to Los Santos. He started blowing things up so people would see him, and soon was up for hire.   
A year later, he got an email from someone, saying he wanted to meet him, but to come alone, and armed if he wished. He met the Golden Boy, a charmspeeker and computer person. Golden Boy asked if he wanted to join him. Michael simply said “Maybe, let’s do a few jobs together first.”, but after the first job, they were inseparable.   
A few months later, Michael realized he was a natural at sword fighting, and made himself a new persona for hire, the “Warrior God”. He wasn’t sure why people called him a god, but he went with it, not really caring. As long as he was feared, and Gavin was at his side, he didn’t care.


End file.
